Instinct
by NineHundredThirteen
Summary: Sparring was always the same. Fiercely and without mercy. But then towards the end, the battle tension would ease and the attacks would be slightly pulled back. Touches would linger and eye contact would shift into something more private. Goku/Vegeta Yaoi


Dragonball Z

Instinct

Summary: Fighting had always been the same for Vegeta. Whether he was fighting an enemy or sparring with Kakarot. But lately, even that was changing. Goku and Vegeta would began their sparring as usual. Without mercy and fiercely. But then towards the end, the battle tension would ease and the attacks would be slightly pulled back. Touches would linger and eye contact would shift into something more private.

**Note:** Dragonball GT never happened. Rated M, For a reason!

**A/N:** This will be my first DBZ Fic, I guess you could say I'm taking a break from my usual Canon Fanfics. It's just a short One-shot- Truthfully, it's more like a PWP and this plot must have been done to death by now…But who cares! It's Dragonball Z!

Here it is-

…

His knees struck the ground hard. The palm of both his hands followed, the force strong enough to create a small crater but not enough to cause him too bleed. Sweat was pooling along his hairline and his muscles started to ache with that familiar sting that came from exhaustion. But he wasn't ready to give up, especially since the weight of Kakarot's body crashed down on top of him.

Vegeta didn't bother to withhold his curse of frustration as he tried to dislodge Kakarot. He twisted his shoulder, threw his head back, and snapped his hips but the other saiyan held him down. He cursed again.

"You know, Vegeta, maybe you shouldn't get so angry so fast. That's what makes you act without thinking." Kakarot said, the smile all too apparent even in his voice.

Vegeta snarled. "Get off me, you clown!" He buckled his hips again, but was unsuccessful. Kakarot's hold on him tightened. Kakarot's chest coming into contact with his spine and his large hands gripping his wrists. Vegeta's forehead was forced to make contact with the ground. A cloud of dust puffed up in his face and he fought back a cough.

"I can't help thinking that it's getting easier to pin you down."

"Shut up!"

Goku chuckled. It was right then that the atmosphere of the situation changed. To anybody else who might have been looking from afar nothing had changed. But it had. There was the slightest pause in Vegeta's thrashings. The battle tension that had built up on both their shoulders slowly evaporated. Kakarot's grip on his wrists slackened and he could feel Goku's chest shift against his back.

Kakarot was leaning forward and Vegeta wasn't surprised when his nose brushed the nape of his neck. Even though the saiyan prince was expecting it, there was still a hitch of his breathing and the skipping of a beat in his chest. Kakarot's nose continued to hesitantly brush against his nape and Vegeta could feel a different kind of frustration build up within him.

He knew what this was, what was happening. But at the same time he didn't want to acknowledge it. Kakarot shifted against him again and this time instead of a nose, teeth began to scrape his sensitive skin making him automatically shiver. The Saiyan Prince should have been insulted by the fact that a low-class warrior had incited a mating ritual. Hell, it was a _male_ low-class saiyan!

But instead, unbelievably, it made his body heat up in anticipation and his breathing quicken. Kakarot didn't speak, a fact that Vegeta was enormously thankful for, as he continued to scrape his teeth and then begin to gently bite. Vegeta wanted to heave a sigh or do something like roll his eyes. Kakarot didn't grow up in the home world. He didn't grow up with his fellow Saiyans. Kakarot was just following instinct. But that instinct was too gentle. Too human. To initiate the mating ritual properly, you had to bite your mate hard enough to draw blood. But Kakarot only continued to scrape his teeth and tug his skin, never biting down hard enough.

But then again maybe that was because Kakarot was hesitating. Perhaps he was waiting for Vegeta to push him off and yell at him, but somehow Vegeta found that he couldn't- no, that he didn't want to. This series of events had already occurred before. Exactly three times before and this would mark the fourth.

Like the other times, Vegeta remained perfectly still, and after a few minutes Goku would step away. The two would briefly glance at each other and then they would fly off in different directions. The next time they happen to meet, they will act as though nothing happened, well, as though nothing _almost_ happened.

Kakarot shifted again and like all the other times he detached himself from the other, both their bodies burning from a force that will only disappear once they put distance between each other. And so they did. Vegeta was the first one to fly off. Kakarot standing their for a moment and then taking off, further and faster in the other direction.

…

Vegeta had just finished with his breakfast and was out in the backyard, on his way to the artificial gravity chamber, when he had felt it. A very large spike of energy. Energy that was enough to crack the planet in two. He quickly looked to the sky, instantly recognizing the energy as Kakarot's, just in time to see a Kamehameha wave pierce the morning air and bolt straight into space. He cursed under his breath and was startled to find that Bulma had made her way to his side.

"What's going on?" She asked. Her blue hair was pulled in a practical ponytail and she had her lab coat on.

Vegeta only glanced at her. Over two decades had passed since the whole Buu affair and he was painstakingly aware on just how old she looked. And by gods, she realized it too. For the past couple of years she couldn't stand to be near Vegeta because the Saiyan simply didn't seem to age and, plainly put, it irritated the hell out of her. They decided to go their own separate ways. Vegeta was always training anyway and Bulma was making great scientific breakthroughs. But of course, Vegeta still lived in the Capsule mansion, he really had nowhere else to go, and the gravity chamber also needed constant repair and improvement.

He answered Bulma, his voice monotone. "Kakarot's training."

Bulma frowned. "That isn't normal training. I my not have your super senses but I've been around your kind long enough to know what effect a blast like that could have. The ground was shaking for god's sake!"

Vegeta only shrugged, but truthfully he felt a sting of worry. Goku never went to that extreme while training and rarely even when fighting.

Bulma suddenly nudged him in the ribs with an air of familiarity that Bulma easily created since the beginning, which had always exasperated the Prince. "You don't think this is about Chi-Chi, right?" She shifted her eyes as though looking to see if someone was eavesdropping. "It's been over a year since she got sick and passed away. Do you think Goku still blames himself for not being there for her?"

Vegeta suddenly grew angry. "How the hell am I supposed to know that, Woman!"

Bulma yelled right back without restraint. "You're the only one he sees now-a-days! Don't you guys do more than train? Has he said anything?"

Vegeta scoffed. "We don't talk about our feelings like you human women do."

She put her hands on her hips and was about reply when another Kamehameha wave blasted into space. "Go!" She shouted, pushing Vegeta with all her strength. "Check and see if he's alright! You're his friend!"

Vegeta briefly thought about denying the assumption that Kakarot and him were friends but decided not to waste his breath. Over the years Kakarot and he had fallen into a training routine that was as close to friendship any two Saiyans might have. He flew off , but not before giving Bulma a withering glare that she responded as a way of a grin.

…

He found Kakarot on an isolated island. The ground and the trees were scorched from multiple energy blasts. And the saiyan responsible was standing near the shore, his clothes seemed ruffled but not torn.

"What the hell have you been doing?" Vegeta said as a way of a greeting. The Saiyan Prince touched down on the island and watched as Goku turned to fully face him.

The idiot gave a weak smile and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry if I alarmed you but I couldn't help it."

Vegeta crossed his arms across his chest. "What the hell does that mean?"

Goku did a one-shoulder shrug. "I don't know. Lately I seem to have an excess amount of energy. I've been so restless and so…" he shrugged again. "I thought I'd do a few Kamehameha waves to shake it off."

"Did it work?"

Goku shook his head. "Not really. The energy just keeps coming back." He flexed his hand and Vegeta could see that his palm was burned from the residual energy. "I can feel it increasing even now."

"You cant just burn off energy that way. You have to exhaust it physically." He tore off his outer jacket and looked Kakarot straight in the eye. "Let's spar."

Goku opened his mouth as if to say something but then thought better of it. For a moment he only stared and then the energy, the pressure, around them increased until it sparked like electricity between them. It made their skin crawl and their limbs chime and their pupils dilate.

Fighting. Fighting was half instinct and half intellectual. They would trade hard blows and they would soak up the pain as though they were thirsty men in the desert who had found an oasis. They would study each other so intently. Reading the movement of muscles and the tenseness of limbs so easily and quickly. One of them would attack and the other would counter. Over and over again, a never ending cycle that both didn't mind being trapped in.

Fighting had always been the same for Vegeta. Whether he was fighting an enemy or sparring with Kakarot…But then, lately, even that was changing. Goku and Vegeta would began their sparring as usual. Without mercy and fiercely. But then towards the end, the battle tension would ease and the attacks would be slightly pulled back. Touches would linger and eye contact would shift into something more private.

Even though Vegeta could feel it coming he was always somehow caught off guard. A kick from Goku had him bending the side of a small mountain and within the next moment Kakarot was holding him. His wrists trapped in large hands and his body covered by the younger Saiyan. The whole atmosphere changed into something so, so,…so intimate.

Kakarot buried his face into Vegeta's neck and the Saiyan Prince could feel the ends of Goku's hair brushing the side of his face.

There was pure silence. Since they were so far up on the mountain, not even the sound of birds reached their ears. But that may be because their ears were trained on how the other breathed. How their hearts beat against their chests.

Maybe it was exhaustion or maybe it was the thin atmosphere of the mountain side, but when Kakarot sighed so did Vegeta. Goku shifted and used his nose to brush the curve of Vegeta's neck, within no time he was using his teeth and then his tongue.

Vegeta remained rigid, not returning the warmth but also not rejecting it. After a few moments Goku made a motion as though he were about to pull away. Vegeta reacted without thinking. He was at his limit. He grabbed Kakarot's sleeve, stopping the younger Saiyan from retreating.

Goku looked up at him, his dark eyes widening a fraction. Vegeta muttered a curse in his mother tongue and pulled the other toward him and locked their lips. Their was no hesitation. Goku kissed back fiercely, almost violently. As though they were in battle once again. Lips were bitten, teeth clashed, and tongues meet in an almost familiar dance.

They separated for much needed air. Chest heaving and faces red. Vegeta tilted his head to the right and exposed his neck. His eyes said it all. _Do it_!

There was a reason why a biting of a fragile area was the start of the mating ritual. Between two warriors, where an exposed neck could mean life or death, this was a sign of trust. And it was also the exchange of blood. The younger saiyan leaned forward and sank his teeth into the exposed flesh.

Finally! The blood was drawn and in doing so the taste seized Kakarot's mouth and the tinge of blood tinted the air around them: it made their bodies vibrate and their pupils dilate even further. It was perfect. Perhaps it was instinct, instinct to find blood that flowed and boiled just as yours. Whatever it was, it was perfect. It felt made them feel whole when they didn't even realize they were only half before.

They kissed once again. The taste of blood transferring to one to the other. Energy was boiling between them. They kissed and kissed, the feeling of their chests colliding, friction increasing until they felt as though they were going mad. Clothing was ripped away without thought. The feeling of skin on skin like an inferno.

Vegeta was still pinned against the mountainside and when the lower half of their clothing was torn away Kakarot heaved the smaller Saiyan upward so that his hands held the back of his thighs and parted them. Their arousals came into direct contact causing them both to hiss in pleasure.

Moans low and animals-like echoed. They rocked against each other a few times and when it seemed Kakarot had no other intention but to keep rocking, Vegeta grunted out a string of curses and reached down to grab Kakarot's member with a vise grip.

Kakarot predictably gave a cry of pain. Vegeta tightened his grip and Kakarot looked as though he wanted to faint. "Stop being pathetic and use _this_," he squeezed Kakarot's arousal again, "To fuck me! Don't continue to hump me like so dimwitted fool!"

Kakarot suddenly powered-up and he dug Vegeta further into the mountainside, creating a crater and causing Vegeta to grunt and loosen his hold. "As you wish." Goku said in a low voice that didn't seem to belong to him.

Vegeta felt himself being lifted higher and his legs being spread further apart. He felt Kakarot's arousal probe for his entrance and then being thrust into without restraint. Vegeta couldn't contain his cry of pain and pleasure. The back of his head hit the mountainside, causing bits of rumble and dust to fall on top of them. But neither of them cared.

Goku's face was buried in Vegeta's neck. His nose drinking in the scent, the sweat dripping between them, and his tongue lavishing the bite mark that he had left before. He heard Vegeta utter a curse and Goku uttered a curse of his own as he felt just how hot and constricting Vegeta was.

The feeling was almost too overwhelming but he couldn't stop. He pulled out only to slam back in. Kakarot could feel the muscles in Vegeta's stomach ripple. He wasn't sure if it was in pain or pleasure but he wasn't about to stop and ask. When he thrust in again he got his answer when Vegeta moaned loudly. The Saiyan's fingernails digging into Kakarot's back and his hips buckling up.

They moved as one. Time wasn't a factor and it didn't even resister. Kakarot could hear Vegeta talking against his ear, demanding. Faster! Harder! He was insatiable and Goku didn't mind at all. The pleasure was building, peaking, making them go mad until finally they both released.

One moment it was overwhelming and the next it was nothing but calm. They leaned onto each other. Their breathing fierce and their bodies slick with sweat and the burning heat not even seeming to decrease.

The atmosphere didn't become exactly awkward but it came to a point where someone needed to say something. And surprisingly enough it wasn't only Goku. Vegeta had also opened his mouth as though to say something but then ended up thinking otherwise.

For a moment they only stared at each other. Their bodies were still connected and neither seemed to be moving away anytime soon. In the end, the corner of Goku's mouth quirked upward and Vegeta only raised an eyebrow in response to that mysterious smile. A kiss followed. Just a kiss. Goku was still smiling and Vegeta wasn't sure if he should push him off or not from a growing awareness and embarrassment that he wasn't aware of feeling before. Only a kiss. And that kiss seemed to last a lifetime.

**-END-**


End file.
